raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Raccoon
Lisa Raccoon is Bentley Raccoon's older sister, Ralph and Melissa Raccoon's niece, and George and Nicole Raccoon's daughter, possibly around 17-19 years of age. She is a fashionable, very beautiful and modern teenage girl, with a love of sports and adventure. She first appears in season 4, and is voiced by (and named after) singer Lisa Lougheed. Personality When Lisa's family first moved into the Evergreen Forest in season 5, she initially was very uncomfortable and regretful, missing her old friends and surroundings. Slowly, and with the help of her family and the other raccoons, she begins to warm up to the Evergreen Forest. Lisa is very good with basketball and loves being on the go. She gets along well with Bert Raccoon, but only sees him as a good friend for the time being. She is very protective of her younger brother Bentley. Clothing She wears a pink shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes. Unlike other raccoons, she has human hands. On Moving In! and Go for Gold!, she wears a yellow basketball uniform. On Easy Money!, she wears a scuba diving gear. Appearances *Stop the Clock! (mentioned) *Spring Fever! *Moving In! *Easy Money! *Join the Club! *The Evergreen Election! (silent cameo) *The One That Got Away! *Go for Gold! Relationships Bert Raccoon Bert was instantly smitten with her when they first met. Lisa didn't return his affections, as she felt they didn't know enough about each other, and for the rest of the series they were just friends for the time being. Bentley Raccoon Bentley is Lisa's little brother. Generally Lisa seems annoyed by his immaturity, but they do love each other and she is willing to stick her neck out for him when he's in trouble. Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Lisa's uncle. Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Lisa's pretty aunt. George Raccoon George is Lisa's father. Lisa blames the family moving to the forest away from their previous home on George losing his job but she apologizes when she arrives (much to his surprise) at the Chef Surprise taping. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Lisa's lovely mother. Cyril Sneer Lisa's relationship with Cyril is probably better than the other raccoons have with him. Her most meaningful interaction with Cyril was when he convinces her she was right to give up smoking even though it cost her a friend. After that, she decided that, despite what other residents of the forest said, he was okay in her book. Given the nature of her dialogue, it's likely she had heard a lot about him before meeting him for the first time, and was surprised as how kind he was to her. Donna Donna is Lisa's best friend from the city who smokes.﻿ Donna liked Lisa when Lisa acted like she thought Donna wanted her to (for example, smoking and making fun of certain things.) After Lisa quit smoking, Donna decided that Lisa wouldn't fit in with the city crowd and dumped her as a friend, which devastated Lisa. Mr. Tobacco Cedric Sneer Charlie Raccoon Broo the Puppy Snag Schaeffer the Dog Voices * Lisa Lougheed (1989-1991) * Violette Chaveau (French version) Gallery Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Raccoons Category:Lisa Raccoon